(Don't) Let the Morning Come
by aisainasai
Summary: Tentang ikatan yang lebih spesial dari pernikahan dan omong kosong semacam itu—tentu saja mitos… kan? ;; GinHiji—alpha/beta/omega dynamics, hint Mpreg.


(don't) let the morning come.

 **disklaimer:** gin tama (c) sorachi hideaki

 **peringatan:** ooc abieeeez—sangatdh. typo/misstypo. slight au. implied _alpha/beta/omega dynamics_ and _mpreg_ ( _wink wink_ —karena saia nistaq /dor). matchmaker sougo—im a trash for that. sfw, no porn, don wori.

 **sinopsis:** tentang ikatan yang lebih spesial dari pernikahan dan omong kosong semacam itu—tentu saja mitos… kan?

 **note1:** err… bagi yang bingung apa itu _a/b/o dynamics_ —bisa cari di google karena penjelasannya cukup panjang dan membingungkan—bukan penjelasannya… saya yang bingung ngejelasinnya…. /duk

 **note2:** disini (cerita ini) a/o itu jarang—bahkan hampir dianggap mitos dan _urban legend._ saia menyukai konsep cerita seperti ini karena beberapa hal :")

* * *

.

1.

* * *

Awalnya Hijikata hanya sering melihatnya, entah itu didepan toko _snack_ , kantor polisi lokal, didekat sungai, ditaman, atau hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan disekitar kota. Kemudian Sougo— _Okita Sougo_ , anak berandal kurang ajar pemalas itu yang entah bagaimana caranya memiliki lingkaran sosial yang cukup luas—memperkenalkannya dengan sosok hantu yang memikat perhatiaannya itu, yang eksistensinya, sejauh akal Hijikata, berada diantara ada dan tiada.

Nah, Hijikata bukan penggemar berat sosok misterius.

 _Sakata Gintoki._ Orang itu—berdiri disamping bocah sialan itu yang menyeringai seolah-olah berkata, _'ah, begitu rupanya'_ —memperkenalkan diri pada Hijikata di suatu hari ketika jam patrolinya dan Sougo memasuki waktu istirahat.

Lalu ia menghela napas yang entah sejak kapan ia tahan. Ia berusaha bernapas senormal mungkin, kau tahu, bernapas layaknya manusia-manusia pada umumnya. Tapi ia harus mengakuinya, bernapas disekitar orang ini cukup sulit—tiap hirupan yang ia ambil disekitar orang berambut perak ini terasa memabukkan, membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam kehangatan selimut dan tidak keluar lagi.

Ia sangat gugup. Entah sejak kapan seluruh tangannya basah karena keringat—bukan karena suhu, yang jelas—dan tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering meskipun ia telah meminum sebotol air beberapa saat sebelumnya. Orang itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang masih terulur berharap disambut oleh Hijikata— _shit,_ berapa lama waktu berlalu?

Hijikata menunduk—entah mengapa—dan menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan membisikkan namanya sendiri.

Kemudian orang itu— _Gintoki_ —pergi dengan langkah kaki yang terburu-buru. Sougo kemudian berjalan dalam langkah kecil kearah yang sama dengan arah pria bersurai perak itu pergi, melanjutkan patroli mereka yang tertunda karena waktu istirahat yang tidak digunakan untuk beristirahat, melainkan untuk berkenalan dengan salah satu teman Sougo yang—berani bertaruh sepuluh ribu yen—sama-sama berasal dari planet S.

Selama dua minggu penuh Hijikata tidak pernah melihat Gintoki lagi—tidak dalam sudut terkotor Edo sekalipun. Entah dari mana asalnya pemikiran ini; tapi ia merindukan Gintoki—karena tanpa disadari ia selalu berakhir ditempat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan si rambut perak itu ketika ia sedang bekerja atau tidak bekerja, berusaha menemukan aroma familier yang tidak lagi berada disana.

* * *

.

2

* * *

" _Danna, kau menyukainya, kan?"_

Dengan maksud kata ganti _–nya_ merujuk kepada Hijikata Toushiro.

Itu pertanyaan gampang, sebelum ia bertemu dengan orang yang dimaksud secara langsung. melakukan percakapan singkat **dan** kontak fisik dengan orang yang dimaksud. Ia biasanya menjawab dengan jawaban simpel yang kurang lebih bermakna _habis manis sepah dibuang_ —ya, seperti hubungan kasual satu malam saja, kalau ia berminat. Tapi sekarang?

Ia ingin mengunci orang yang dimaksud disuatu tempat dimana hanya ia seorang yang mengetahui lokasinya.

…itu tindakan kriminal, tapi tetap saja kan.

"Tidak ada yang luput dari inderaku, _Danna_." ucap Sougo suatu hari. "Kau selalu memiliki emosi yang tidak bisa kugambarkan dengan kata-kata tiap kali kau mendengar namanya. Seperti anjing yang mengangkat wajahnya tiap kali ia mencium bau makanan."

Tidak lama orang yang dimaksud menampakkan dirinya dari gang yang letaknya diantara toko bunga dan restoran kecil. Wajahnya menampakkan sedikit keterkejutan, tapi ia berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan postur santai dan apatis yang sepertinya merupakan ciri khasnya.

"Ah, Hijikata _-san_." Sougo menoleh kearah atasannya itu, lalu ia menunjuk Gintoki. "Kenalkan, ini—"

"Sakata Gintoki." lalu mengulurkan tangannya dengan ragu karena—demi dewa yang berada dilangit—ia serasa ingin menarik orang ini ke tempat yang menawarkan lebih banyak privasi dan melepaskan pakaian orang ini—ia bahkan sempat berpikir menelanjangi orang ini di gang sempit itu adalah ide yang brilian. Tapi ia menahan diri. Dari hasratnya. Dari nafsunya. Oke mungkin sedikit campuran dari kedua hal itu.

…lagi, itu tindakan kriminal.

Ia ingin menyeringai senang melihat Hijikata yang tak berkutik, tapi demi meninggalkan kesan baik ia tidak melakukan itu. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, supaya Hijikata—yang menatapnya terus menerus—sadar dari lamunannya dan mereka dapat berjabat tangan.

Dan benar saja, tidak lama pria bersurai hitam itu menunduk, menyambut tangan Gintoki, dan membisikkan namanya. Walau bisikan itu tidak terdengar ditelinganya, tapi itu cukup untuk merangsang Gintoki. Entah bagaimana ia merasa tidak nyaman, seluruh tubuhnya—ia butuh toilet, kamar mandi, apapun itu yang bisa menawarkan 100 persen privasi untuk dirinya. Dan losion, juga sekotak tisu, mungkin ide bagus.

Sebelum ia benar-benar mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dan merusak hidup Hijikata dengan mencabulinya di lorong terdekat, ia mengambil langkah seribu dan menjauhi _Shinsengumi_ dalam bentuk apapun untuk jangka waktu yang tak ditentukan.

* * *

.

3

 _(Atau: setelah pertemuan mereka yang agak-mungkin-tidak romantis.)_

* * *

Mereka bertemu lagi di sebuah kedai minum.

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Gintoki, tapi Hijikata menutup mulutnya rapat, bahkan memalingkan wajahnya seolah ia tidak melihat apapun. Sougo menarik ujung lengan _yukata_ -nya, dan ketika pemuda itu merasa perhatian Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi telah sepenuhnya ia miliki, Sougo menunjuk kearah pria bersurai perak yang duduk berhadapan dengan dua anak.

Ia berusaha untuk tidak menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk karena _tahu_ apa yang ingin ditunjukkan oleh pemuda itu. Tapi karena telah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk menoleh kearah yang Sougo tunjuk—alasan umumnya karena kemana Sougo menunjuk, disitulah Katsura berada—ia menoleh, kemudian iris biru lautnya bertemu dengan mata yang tampak berkilat kemerahan, tersamarkan oleh pencahayaan remang-remang kedai itu.

Hijikata segera memalingkan wajahnya yang memanas—dan ketika ia masih merasakan tatapan mata itu terpaku kearahnya, pria itu berusaha mengintip Gintoki dari balik helaian rambutnya yang jatuh menyamarkan wajahnya ketika ia memalingkan muka.

Gintoki tidak lagi memandangnya—mungkin hanya perasaan Hijikata saja. Orang itu meraih gelas sloki yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya, dan meminum seluruh isinya. Kedua anak-anak itu tidak mengacuhkannya; mereka terus menyantap makanan yang tersaji diatas meja—dengan tumpukan piring yang telah menggunung. Hijikata hendak berbalik, namun Sougo mendorongnya ke meja yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan.

Lalu ia—bocah itu—dan pria bersurai perak keriting itu bercakap-cakap singkat sebelum Gintoki bergeser dan mempersilahkan Sougo duduk disampingnya.

Tapi Sougo kurang ajar itu tidak duduk disamping pria itu. Oh ya, terkutuklah pemuda tanggung sialan itu. Ia malah duduk disamping gadis ber _-cheongsam_ yang dapat diduga-duga merupakan orang yang menyebabkan gunungan piring kotor itu.

Hijikata membatu menatap Sougo yang berbisik-bisik dengan gadis itu, dan pemuda berkacamata lainnya. Sesekali mereka adu jotos dan akhirnya keduanya mencapai kesepakatan—entah apa—pemuda berkacamata hanya bengong melihat kejadian itu. "Sougo, kalau kau ingin bermain dengan teman-temanmu, jangan ajak aku." ia, yang agak risih setelah diabaikan oleh orang yang menyeretnya kemari, berkata. "Aah, sudahlah, aku kembali ke yang lainnya saja."

"Tidak—hei, duduklah disini."

Ia mendelik—suara yang tidak disangka-sangka membuatnya menghentikan langkah kakinya. Perlahan-lahan ia berbalik, mendapati tatapan tidak percaya dari sumber suara. Wajah Sougo dihiasi dengan senyum sombong, sementara dua orang lainnya bergantian menatap Gintoki lalu Hijikata, dengan mata terbelalak lebar.

Hijikata mendecih sebal, lalu dengan hentakan kaki keras ia kembali melangkah ke meja mereka, lalu duduk tepat disamping Gintoki—mau tidak mau.

Tidak lama ketiga orang itu undur diri untuk kebelakang—yang tentu saja mendapatkan tanda tanya besar dari Hijikata.

"Jangan coba-coba berbuat onar, kalian bertiga." perintah Hijikata, masih memandang mereka dengan penuh selidik. "Terutama kau, Sougo."

Sougo memutar bola matanya. "Ya, ya, Hijikata _-san_. Kami hanya ingin memberikan waktu kepada orang tua untuk saling kenal kok." lalu mendorong gadis Cina dan yang berkacamata itu keluar lewat pintu belakang. Ketika tiga orang itu sudah sepenuhnya tak tampak, Sougo menampakkan diri di jendela yang berada disamping meja mereka—sambil mengetuk dengan keras. "Hijikata _-san_ dan _Danna_ bisa mengakrabkan diri disaat kami pergi. Kami kembali sebentar lagi."

( **Informasi singkat** : mereka tidak pernah kembali, anak-anak kurang ajar itu.)

"Ehm, hei." sapa Gintoki, berusaha memulai percakapan, "Jadi…."

Hijikata mengisap rokoknya—berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari wewangian aneh seperti _aphrodisiac_ yang memenuhi indera pernapasannya tiap kali ia berada disekitar orang ini. Ah, itu topik yang bagus—siapa tau ini modus operandi baru. "Jadi, parfum seperti apa yang kau gunakan?"

Orang itu menggaruk kepalanya. "Parfum…? Aku tidak menggunakan parfum apapun. Memang kenapa?" Gintoki menyesap satu lagi gelas sloki yang berisi cairan bening, kemudian memandangnya sebentar, lalu wajahnya mengerut. "Ugh, kau juga—parfum apa yang kau gunakan? Baunya _aneh_ , kau tahu." wajahnya makin memerah mengingat pertemuan mereka pertama kali dimana Gintoki—ehem.

Ia hanya bisa memandang orang disebelahnya. "Aku tidak menggunakan parfum, sialan." katanya, mengabaikan Gintoki yang—dalam keadaan setengah mabuk—mulai mengendus-endusnya dengan mata yang sayu namun berkilat senang seperti habis mengonsumsi ekstasi. "Hei—hentikan itu." ia mendorong wajah Gintoki yang semakin dekat dengan lehernya—namun tangannya kemudian dicengkeram oleh Gintoki, yang membuat semakin besar perlawanan Hijikata.

"Oogushi _-kun_." pasang mata berkilat kemerahan itu memandangnya intens, membuat Hijikata terdiam membatu.

Ia berhenti melawan sepenuhnya—bahkan ketika ia merasakan kehangatan tangan lainnya yang mengelus tangannya dari satu jari ke jari lainnya dengan lemah lembut berganti dengan sesuatu yang lain; oh ya, Hijikata tahu apa _sesuatu yang lain_ itu. Karena Gintoki saat ini sedang menjilati tangan Hijikata, membasahi tiap jari dan sela-sela yang ada dengan saliva miliknya—dan Hijikata tidak bisa berpaling untuk tidak menyaksikan, untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dari rasa malu yang menguap dihatinya.

"Gintoki—hei—"

Wajahnya terangkat sedikit untuk melihat ekspresi Hijikata—yang merona merah dengan bibir yang sedikit berdarah akibat menggigit bibirnya terlalu kuat untuk mencegah desahan. Napasnya yang berat seolah bersinkron dengan milik Gintoki.

"Hijikata _-kun_." usai memanggil namanya, Gintoki mengeliminasi jarak yang ada diantara mereka.

"—aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kau membuatku gila—Hijikata _-kun_."

* * *

.

4

* * *

"Wah, _Danna_."

Sougo memandangnya dengan mata penuh selidik. Temannya yang bersurai perak mengusap pipinya yang masih kesakitan. Lingkaran hitam meninggalkan jejak disekitar matanya, juga perban yang melilit kepalanya membuatnya terlihat seperti habis bertarung dengan musuh yang tangguh.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Sougo polos, walau sebenarnya ia bisa menduga-duga apa yang terjadi semalam di kedai minum setelah ia meninggalkan kedua orang yang dia kenal disana.

Ia mendecih. "Salahkan atasanmu, Souichiro _-kun_."

"Namaku _Sougo_ , _Danna_. Dan soal itu tidak bisa disalahkan padanya. Mungkin kau melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya jengkel setengah mati." ucap Sougo, lalu mempersilakan diri sendiri untuk duduk disamping Gintoki.

Gintoki segera menunduk dan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Wajahnya menjadi memanas mengingat apa yang ia lakukan ketika dalam keadaan mabuk tadi malam, tapi bersumpah demi dewa diatas sana, ia tidak begitu banyak minum kok kemarin malam.

Sougo yang mengamat-amati perubahan sikap itu melalui ekor matanya. "Tepat sasaran—sepertinya. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, _Danna_? Kau sendiri tahu kan, kalau Hijikata _-san_ dalam _mood_ yang buruk, itu membuat seluruh Shinsengumi sengsara." ia menghela napas, lalu membaringkan dirinya menghadap langit, dengan kepala yang ia senderkan di temannya.

Pria bersurai perak itu mengacak rambutnya. "Hei, kau memang sanggup berada disekitar orang itu 24 jam dalam seminggu?"

Sougo membuka matanya. "Kadang-kadang aku tidak sanggup—seperti hari ini, misalnya—aku ngantuk. Dan dia berisik. Dasar _diktator_."

"Maksudku bukan itu, Souichi—"

"Sougo."

"— _kun_." ia menggerutu keras. "Kau tidak mencium sesuatu yang beraroma aneh darinya?" Sougo meliriknya dengan tautan alis.

"…Misalnya?"

"Misalnya…." ia terdiam. Lalu kembali merutuk. "Ayolah Sou _-kun_. Kau pasti menci—" ia berhenti ditengah kalimatnya. Gintoki berdiri, mengendus-endus sesuatu yang tak ada disana—wangi khas bercampur bau tembakau terbawa angin—ah, wangi ini membuat kepalanya menjadi sangat ringan. "Seperti ini—kau menciumnya?"

Sougo menarik napas. Lalu ia mengerutkan keningnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa, _Da_ —"

Tidak lama Gintoki segera berdiri dengan cepat, membuat Sougo terlonjak kaget. Sougo memandang Gintoki sejenak; bersyukur karena punggung Gintoki menghalangi sinar matahari yang seharusnya mengenai wajahnya. Ia menutup matanya, sebelum sebuah suara yang tak asing memanggil-manggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Sougo!"

"—ups itu sinyal yang memberitahuku kalau aku harus pergi." pemuda itu melompat pergi layaknya ninja. Gintoki—tidak terlalu peduli pada Sougo karena melihat pria bersurai hitam sedang berjalan dengan kesal kearahnya, rokok berada diantara bibirnya.

Pria itu menatapnya dengan kesal, lalu—tampak terpaksa—berjalan kearahnya. "Kau!"

Pria bersurai perak mengangkat pundaknya. "Apa salahku, tuan polisi?"

Hijikata menggertakkan giginya—tentu saja mengingat kejadian tadi malam membuatnya kesal, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan berencana untuk melupakan yang terjadi. "Sougo. Dimana?"

Gintoki tidak menjawab—matanya terfokus pada perban yang melilit punggung tangan pria lainnya. "Apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu?" ia malah balik bertanya. Hijikata—yang seluruh tubuhnya mendadak tegang—hendak menyembunyikan tangannya dari pandangan Gintoki, tapi ia urungkan niat itu; toh sudah dilihat. Sementara itu amarah Gintoki memuncak ketika menunggu jawaban yang enggan dikeluarkan Hijikata tak kunjung tiba. "Hoi, jawab."

"Bukan urusanmu." balasnya, setelah cukup lama berdebat dengan pikirannya. Ia memalingkan muka, hendak berbalik hingga Gintoki mencengkeram pundaknya dengan kuat, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dengan kasar, menghadap tatapan murka Gintoki.

Hijikata tentu saja terkejut dengan perlakuan kasar ini.

"Aku berusaha membantumu, Hijikata _-kun_." ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Hijikata—berusaha mencari wangi-wangian yang biasanya ia asosiasikan dengan pria ini, namun hasilnya nihil—membuatnya bertanya-tanya apa yang salah. "Apa yang terjadi pada tanganmu, Hijikata _-kun_?" tanyanya sekali lagi, mendapatkan erangan dari orang yang saat ini sadar-atau-tidak-sadar ia lecehkan dimuka umum.

Iblis Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi itu memiringkan kepalanya—memberikan Gintoki akses lebih luas di area lehernya—dan ketika ia ingin memberontak, tubuhnya tidak mendengarkan perintah otaknya. Hingga akhirnya ia berhasil mendapatkan kembali kendali utuh atas tubuhnya, barulah ia mendorong pria itu dengan kekuatan seadanya dan wajah yang menahan malu. "Oke, oke—cukup, sialan—"

"Jawab pertanyaanku." Gintoki menarik kepalanya dari leher Hijikata—dengan seutas benang saliva terhubung ke bibirnya yang basah dengan leher Hijikata. Ia memandang wajah lawannya sebentar, benar-benar ingin memberikannya kecupan disana sini, tapi ia tidak melakukannya karena instingnya mengatakan hal lain yang lebih penting harus diurus.

Setelah agak lama dan tampaknya Hijikata ragu-ragu menjawab, Gintoki melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Dengan rinci, Hijikata Toushiro _-kun_."

Dan Hijikata melakukannya—seusai Gintoki menghentikan niat Hijikata untuk menghapus saliva yang masih melengket dilehernya.

* * *

.

5.

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah itu, Hijikata menemukan Gintoki dimana-mana, setiap hari. Setelah melakukan debat kecil pria bersurai keriting alami itu akan ikut berpatroli bersamanya, sekalipun Hijikata dengan upaya mati-matian melarangnya untuk melakukan itu. Tapi lama-lama ia mulai menyukai kehadiran dan keikutsertaan Gintoki dalam patrolinya—malah ia menunggu momen-momen itu.

Ia hanya tidak menyukai satu hal ketika berada bersama Gintoki—si mata ikan itu akan dengan cepat menariknya ketika ia sedang mengobrol dengan wanita yang mereka jumpai, dalam kasus ekstrim, ketika ada orang berwajah garang yang menubruk Hijikata, Gintoki langsung memukul orang itu. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa ia sangat gemar berjalan dekat-dekat dengan Hijikata—dekaaat sekali, membuat Hijikata merasa aman, nyaman, dan terlindungi—itu adalah hal yang paling dibencinya dari kehadiran Gintoki.

Mereka mengobrol tentang banyak hal—walau kadang mereka juga berargumen, tapi mereka sudah cukup akrab dengan satu sama lain. Perdebatan yang tidak berakhir dengan luka lebam _biasanya_ berakhir di warung makan—dan biasanya Gintoki bersikeras membayar makanan yang telah mereka makan.

Tiga bulan setelah rutinitas seperti itu berlangsung tanpa ada interupsi dari kejadian-kejadian besar yang melanda hidup keduanya, Hijikata—yang kebetulan—sedang berjalan melalui kediaman Gintoki, melihat orang yang baru saja disebut membanting pintu rumah sekaligus kantornya dan menuruni tangga dengan gusar. Pria bersurai hitam ingin melangkah menjauh, tapi ia tetap berdiri ditempatnya, menunggu Gintoki.

Ketika orang yang ditunggu melihatnya, wajahnya yang semula berkerut menjadi sedikit senang.

"Hijikata _-kun_? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya dengan rasa gembira yang tidak bisa disamarkan, ia melangkah dengan pelan kearah Hijikata. Aroma khas menggantung diudara sekitarnya, pria itu mengisap rokoknya sebentar untuk mengalihkan penciumannya dari aroma itu, lalu menghembuskannya—membuat lawan bicaranya menautkan alisnya.

"Hanya kebetulan lewat." balas Hijikata singkat. Dibalas dengan _'Oh,'_ dari pria bersurai perak. Keduanya kemudian berjalan menjauh dari sana. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Gintoki membalasnya dengan erangan keras. "Bukan apa-apa—hanya tadi Kagura dan Shinpachi memiliki teori gila yang mengatakan aku sudah memiliki _pacar_ —pacar! Bayangkan! Dan buruknya, mereka ingin diperkenalkan pada _'pacarku'_ —yang, omong-omong, mungkin hanya ada dalam _doujinshi_ dan _fanfiksi_." ia mengakhiri dengan helaan napas berat.

Hijikata tidak memahami apa yang dikatakan Gintoki—wajahnya penuh tanda tanya besar.

"Aah, ya intinya mereka mengusirku keluar dari rumah sebelum aku membawa pulang orang yang merupakan pacarku."

 _Oh._

"Hijikata _-kun_ , kau mau membantuku?" Gintoki memandangnya penuh harap. Hijikata sekali lagi harus menahan malu—karena bagaimanapun juga, pertanyaan itu memiliki dua makna; A. Gintoki meminta Hijikata membantunya untuk mencari orang yang bersedia berpura-pura _pacaran_ dengannya, atau satu keinginannya yang ogah-ogahan ia akui karena Hijikata bukan orang peka—dan gengsi—terhadap perasaannya sendiri yaitu—

"Err—jadi pacarku?"

….

Ingin pingsan rasanya.

* * *

.

6.

* * *

Jujur sebenarnya ia agak terkejut ketika melihat orang yang ingin ia kunjungi malah sudah berada sangat dekat dengannya.

Entah mengapa ketika Kagura menjerit dan menangis-nangis dramatis karena _'pacar'_ yang seharusnya Gintoki punya tetapi tidak pernah diperkenalkan padanya, pikirannya hanya tertuju pada orang berwajah gusar yang—tiap kali mereka bertemu diawal pertemanan mereka—selalu sukses ia permalukan dimuka umum. Shinpachi yang biasanya berpikiran paling rasional juga entah mengapa menyetujui kata-kata Kagura yang melarang Gintoki pulang sebelum ia membawa pacarnya.

Dan ketika apa yang ia inginkan terselip begitu saja dari mulutnya—ia mengharapkan pukulan.

Tapi pukulan itu tidak pernah menghantam wajahnya.

Hijikata malah memandangnya tidak percaya dengan mata terkejut dan tersipu-sipu layaknya gadis belia yang mendengar pengakuan cinta sahabat laki-lakinya.

"E-eh, lupak—"

"Oke." adalah jawabannya. Membisukan Gintoki selama 30 detik.

"Tunggu, sungguh?" ia bertanya, dengan maksud memastikan apa yang baru saja ia dengar—mungkin saja otaknya hanya bermain-main dengannya.

"Ya, aku akan membantumu." Hijikata mengkonfirmasinya. "Cepat sebelum aku merubah pikiranku." ia melangkah mendahului Gintoki—yang matanya masih berkilat kesenangan layaknya anak kecil yang baru diberikan mainan baru. Pria itu tidak melangkah kedepan mengikuti Hijikata, ia hanya diam ditengah jalanan, berpikir. Dalam hatinya ia ingin ini menjadi sesuatu yang nyata—bukan hanya pura-pura.

Setelah agak lama ia berdiam dalam pikirannya—ia memanggil lagi, "Anu—Hijikata _-kun_."

Hijikata menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku menyukaimu." ucap Gintoki _straight to the point_. Pria itu—tampak terkejut—menjatuhkan rokok yang terselip dibibirnya. Mereka saling pandang, yang bersurai perak memandangnya tanpa main-main, sedang yang beriris biru berusaha menutup-nutupi rasa malunya ketika mendengar kata-kata itu—ya, ia yakin Gintoki hanya main-main karena mereka sedang berpura-pura pacaran, kan?

"Tidak, Hijkata _-kun_ —aku _benar-benar_ menyukaimu." seolah bisa membaca pikiran lawan bicaranya, Gintoki mengucapkannya sekali lagi, mengklarifikasi kata-kata yang sebelumnya. "Tidak bohong." ia mengangkat kakinya, hendak melangkah mendekati Hijikata, namun ekspresi diwajah pria lainnya membuatnya menghentikannya—ia seperti ingin menangis.

Jawaban yang diberikan Hijikata adalah sebuah tamparan keras dipipi, lalu dekapan erat yang menyusul tak lama setelah tamparan itu mendarat.

* * *

.

7.

* * *

Setelah melalui hari yang panjang—dimana Kagura memberikan Hijikata nasihat-nasihat bijak yang diturunkan dari ibunya (yang sebenarnya nyaris seluruh nasihatnya diragukan dan dipertanyakan) dan Gintoki harus membuat Hijikata sabar karena akhirnya pria itu ingin menghabisi Kagura—keduanya diusir gadis itu ke ruangan terdekat, meski Hijikata telah mengatakan padanya kalau ia harus kembali ke Shinsengumi—Kagura tidak mendengarkan karena kutip, _anak muda harus menikmati hidup mereka_ , akhir kutip.

Jadi disinilah keadaan mereka—sangat, sangat, canggung.

"Kagura _-chan_! Hei—setidaknya biarkan Hijikata _-kun_ keluar dari sini!" Gintoki kewalahan ketika melihat satu-satunya jalan keluar yang ada telah ditutupi oleh lemari tinggi. Ia menendang lemari itu dengan kesal. "Argh, sialan." lalu ia terperosok ke _tatami_.

Hijikata memposisikan dirinya disamping Gintoki, ia melipat kakinya kedepan dadanya dan memandang pria lainnya yang menunduk lemas. Ia memandangnya lekat-lekat, sebelumnya akhirnya tersenyum dan mengusap rambut perak keriting itu.

Gintoki segera terlonjak kaget—namun tidak menjauh dari sentuhan yang diberikan, malah menanti.

Ketika tersadar atas apa yang ia lakukan—atas apa yang Hijikata lakukan pada _nya_ —ia menjauh dari sentuhan itu. Pria bersurai hitam itu kemudian memandangnya, keduanya bertatapan dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Lalu Gintoki menghela napas dan menunduk, berjalan agak jauh, kembali duduk disisi ruangan sambil berkomat-kamit.

Hijikata, setelah mencerna dan menyadari reaksi penolakan itu, menunduk lemas melihat sikap pria lainnya; sikap yang mengimplikasikan bahwa ia tidak ingin berada dekat-dekat dengannya—

"Hijikata _-kun_ , bisakah kau mencari tempat yang aman dariku—atau merokoklah, tolong?"

—atau tidak—apa masalah orang ini, sebenarnya.

Ia menyilangkan kakinya—suhu ruangan yang mendadak meningkat membuatnya tak nyaman. "Seandainya ingin, tidak bisa. Rokokku tertinggal diruang depan." ia menggeliat tidak nyaman dan memutuskan untuk mencari posisi lain untuk duduk. "Apa lagi masalahmu?" tapi tidak ada posisi yang nyaman untuknya duduk.

Gintoki menghentikan gumamannya, lalu dengan pelan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Hijikata.

"Aah, ini gawat—sangat gawat, Hijikata _-kun_." pria itu berdiri, linglung langkahnya kearah Hijikata yang mulai bernapas berat melalui mulutnya—berusaha untuk tidak menghirup apapun melalui hidungnya. Mendadak ia menyadari bahwa bukan suhu ruangan yang memanas—tapi _tubuhnya sendiri_ —membuatnya menjatuhkan dirinya di _tatami_ —dan ia ingin cepat-cepat melepaskan _yukata_ -nya dan—

Pria bersurai perak keriting itu memposisikan diri diatasnya, menahan kedua tangan pria itu diatas kepalanya, lalu menghirup napas dalam-dalam di daerah leher Hijikata yang masih tidak memiliki tanda dan bekas apapun disana. Membuatnya entah mengapa memiliki sensasi aneh sendiri ketika melihat itu—ia merasa lega.

Hijikata hanya diam—dan bernapas dengan sulit—ketika mendengar bisikan kata demi kata penuh makna yang tak koheren dari Gintoki hingga akhirnya—

"—milik _ku_."

Lalu membenamkan giginya di leher kekasihnya, memberinya bekas kemerahan yang tak kunjung hilang.

* * *

.

8.

* * *

"Seenaknya saja mengklaim orang lain sebagai propertimu, dasar rambut keriting perak tidak berguna."

Dengan kalimat itu, Gintoki terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya dan disambut dengan asap rokok yang dihembuskan Hijikata kearah mukanya. Pria itu kemudian mengedutkan keningnya, bertanya-tanya bingung apa yang terjadi sehingga kekasihnya—yang baru memasuki hari pertama—mencibirnya selama ia terlelap.

"—ah, ya. Ini hari ketiga sejak—kau tahu." perokok kelas berat itu kemudian berusaha kembali meluruskan kakinya—walau usaha itu ia hentikan ditengah-tengah karena mendadak ia mendesis kesakitan. "Tubuhku sakit, sialan." lalu menjitak orang yang baru saja bergabung dengan dunianya.

Gintoki mengaduh kesakitan. "Apa salahku?!"

"Ini sudah tiga hari sejak bocah Cina itu mengurung kita disini brengsek!" kalimat itu dilanjutkan dengan jitakan keras yang sekali lagi ditujukan kepada pria bersurai keriting itu. Ia membuang pandangannya kesisi lain ruangan, lalu mengusap lehernya yang pegal. "Argh, pekerjaanku…."

Selagi kekasihnya mengalami _stress_ mendadak karena memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada Shinsengumi selama ia absen tanpa surat, Gintoki memandangnya dengan terkejut—tidak bisa dibohongi ada sedikit unsur kesenangan yang memenuhi _wajah bodoh_ nya itu—seperti yang sering dikatakan Hijikata. Ia tidak bisa berhenti memandang tubuh pria tersebut yang memang sudah tidak terbalut selembar kain pun sejak ia terbangun.

Tapi yang membuat kupu-kupu misterius memenuhi dadanya adalah—bukan karena ia senang melakukan itu semalam… ups maksudnya tiga malam (entah bagaimana caranya mereka bertahan)—bekas-bekas gigitan kemerahan yang tampak jelas menghiasi kulit itu—

Hijikata kembali menjitaknya keras.

"Berhenti memandangku layaknya om-om mesum—ugh, rambutmu lengket. Kau menjijikan."

Kata-kata itu membuat Gintoki tersenyum senang. "Eeh, menjijikan atau tidak, kau tetap mencintai Gin _-san_ , kan?" ia membenamkan tubuhnya diatas bantal yang berada tidak jauh darinya, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang sudah bercampur dengan wewangian lainnya, lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Hijikata. "…Gin _-san_ tidak ingat apa yang terjadi, Hijikata _-kun_."

Yang namanya disebut menghirup rokoknya. "Setidaknya ingatlah apa yang kau lakukan, dasar tidak berguna." lalu mengusap kepala Gintoki dengan tangannya yang sebelumnya menyentuh batang rokok, tangan lainnya untuk menopang tubuhnya. Gintoki sangat mendambakan sentuhan semacam ini sejak beberapa malam yang lalu ia merasakannya.

"Hijikata _-kun_." Gintoki memanggilnya.

"Hm."

"Berbaringlah denganku."

Dan Hijikata melakukannya—ia memasukkan rokoknya yang menyala kedalam kotak rokoknya yang kini telah kosong—tanpa kata penolakan, tanpa kedutan tak senang. Ia memeluk Gintoki, dan membiarkan Gintoki membenamkan kepalanya dileher Hijikata—walau rambut Gintoki yang acak-acakan menggelitiknya—dan sebagai gantinya Gintoki membiarkan Hijikata mengusap-usap kepalanya lebih lama lagi.

Mereka terus begitu hingga suara jeritan dan ledakan terdengar dari luar ruangan—disambung dengan teriakan yang memanggil nama Hijikata berulang-ulang.

* * *

.

9.

* * *

Beberapa minggu setelah kejadian dimana seluruh anggota Shinsengumi mendobrak pintu depan rumah sekaligus kantor Gintoki untuk mencari Hijikata, kehidupan semua orang kembali ke dalam alur normal seperti biasanya. Ia berjalan-jalan dan menyapa beberapa orang, bekerja, bermain dengan Kagura dan Shinpachi, nongkrong dengan Sougo, yang kemudian disusul dengan kekasihnya yang memelototi anak muda itu dengan geram, kemudian anak muda tersebut akan dengan cepat lari ketika Hijikata lengah.

Hijikata? Yah, mau bilang ia baik-baik saja, tapi ia selalu merasa tidak enak badan tiap kali ia bertemu Gintoki—ia merasa ingin muntah, ia bahkan lebih memilih untuk meluangkan waktu bersama Sougo atau Shinpachi disaat ini dibanding bersama Gintoki—jangankan Gintoki, ia juga mulai membenci Kondo _-san_. Dan jujur itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Tapi karena tidak ada yang luput dari indera Sougo si pemuda lincah—yang dengan cepat menemukan kejanggalan sikap Hijikata, segeralah ia bertanya kepada _Danna_ : "Kapan kalian melakukan _itu_?" dengan penekanan pada kata terakhir kalimat.

Gintoki segera menyemprotkan air yang ia minum, lalu tertawa gugup. "Apa maksudmu Okita _-kun_ …?" tanyanya, walau ia sepenuhnya tahu apa yang dimaksud pemuda bersurai coklat itu.

" _Danna_ tahu maksudku—seks."

Ia menutup mulut Sougo—yang sudah mulai menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang melintas didepan mereka, memberikan keduanya tatapan aneh. "Terakhir kami melakukannya ya ketika kalian seenak jidat mendobrak masuk kerumahku!" ia menunduk dan mengacak-acak rambutnya, memori ketika Hijikata menghajarnya dan pergi tanpa kata kembali ke permukaan. "Aah, Hijikata _-kun_ sangat marah padaku setelah itu kau tahu…."

Sougo menerawang sejenak. " _Danna_. Tunggu sebentar." lalu ia berlari pergi—entah kemana, meninggalkan Gintoki sendirian bersama tagihan makan dan kenangan masa lalu suram.

Sougo mengambil belokan dengan cepat, sempat nyaris jatuh karena anjing-anjing liar mengejarnya, diperjalanan ia membantu anak kecil yang menangis ditengah jalan— _ditengah jalan_ , tidak main-main mengganggu lalu lintas—karena balonnya tersangkut dipohon (heh, Hijikata _-san_ harus melihatnya bekerja membantu masyarakat karena Sougo yakin orang itu pasti akan bangga terhadapnya), lalu menemui Shinpachi dan Kagura yang saat ini sibuk menendang-nendang kerikil yang tertangkap mata.

"Jadi bagaimana, Shinpachi _-kun_?"

Shinpachi menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ketanah dengan emosi. "Kenapa untuk urusan dengan orang paling mengerikan harus aku yang menanganinya?!"

"Sudahlah terima saja. Hijikata _-san_ tidak menyukai nyaris segala hal saat ini—yah, kecuali kau dan aku, dan mungkin nenek-nenek toko kelontong itu. Oh, juga rokok. Dan Harada." pemuda itu dengan ragu menambahkan bagian terakhir, kemudian dengan sok imut memainkan rambutnya. "Aku tentu saja akan mati kalau mendengarkan racauan orang itu tentang nyaris segala hal. Kau tahu kan, selama masa kehamilan biasanya akan terjadi sesi curhat mendad—"

"Waaah, maksudmu mayora hamil _aru_?!"

Sougo menyeringai. "Hanya hipotesis sementara." ucapnya dengan sombong, sengaja memilih kata-kata sulit supaya gadis muda itu tidak memahaminya.

"Tunggu—apa itu hippo… _hipposis_?"

"Maksudnya _hipotesis_ , Kagura _-chan_ itu adalah—tunggu dulu! Jangan seenaknya mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh dan tanpa dasar!" pemuda berkacamata itu membentak lawan bicaranya. Sementara Kagura kembali berjongkok dan bermain dengan siput yang ia temukan. Pemuda beriris kemerahan hanya mengangkat bahunya, kemudian yang berkacamata akan membentaknya.

(Kagura kembali menggumamkan kata _'hippo-teh-sis'_ berulang-ulang, pikirnya ia bisa bertanya maksud kata itu pada Gin _-chan_ nanti.)

"Buu, sudahlah jangan banyak tanya. Jawab pertanyaanku atau kupotong lehermu."

Akhirnya Shinpachi—dengan kesal dan ketakutan—menceritakan detail kegiatan dan apa-apa saja yang Hijikata katakan padanya dari tadi pagi hingga saat ini, dimana kini Hijikata seharusnya duduk diruangan yang bersuhu tinggi dan mengerjakan laporan. Tapi setelah ia mendengar jawaban yang memuaskan dan pamit untuk kembali kepada _Danna_ , kedua bocah lainnya menarik kerah seragamnya dan menuntut penjelasan.

Akhirnya setelah proses tanya-tanpa-jawab panjang dimana Kagura memukulnya sampai ia puas, Sougo, dengan rengutan main-main melemparkan buku tebal yang ia ambil dari balik seragam Shinsengumi-nya ke kepala Shinpachi—dan terjatuh mengenai kepala Kagura. Keduanya memandang sebentar buku yang ditanah, dan ketika ingin kembali menginterogasi Sougo, anak itu telah menghilang.

Kagura yang kesal berlari mengejarnya setelah ia menjerit frustasi dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah—yang Shinpachi yakin tidak ia pahami artinya karena ia hanya mendengarnya dari televisi. Shinpachi menghela napas, lalu mengambil buku yang Sougo serahkan padanya.

Walaupun beberapa kata di sampul depan buku itu telah tersamarkan, ia dapat mengetahui bahwa itu adalah jenis buku kedokteran melihat isinya yang dipenuhi diagram dan tulisan-tulisan serta foto-foto aneh dan ilustrasi DNA. Juga ada beberapa ilustrasi tubuh manusia.

Ia mengabaikan konten buku itu sepenuhnya dan hanya membalikkan satu halaman dari sampul buku itu.

Kata _'Tentang Alfa, Beta, dan Omega: Mitos atau Fakta?'_ terketik jelas disana.

Shinpachi pernah mendengar kisah dongeng garis miring omong kosong yang me-legenda ini dari kakaknya sewaktu mereka kecil—tentang ikatan yang lebih spesial dari pernikahan dan omong kosong semacam itu.

Tentu saja itu hanya _urban legend_ … kan?

* * *

.

10.

* * *

"—jangan bawa pergi seenaknya koran itu! KITA TIDAK PUNYA TISU TOILET LAGI—Zura! Zura! Hoiiii! Kagura _-chan_ , Shinpachi _-kun_! Lakukan sesuatu!"

…Bukan saat yang bagus untuk berkunjung, sepertinya.

"Bukan Zura—"

Ah, sudahlah, persilahkan masuk diri sendiri saja, entah mengapa instingnya mengatakan hal ini tidak bisa menanti besok. Hijikata menggeser pintu yang tidak terkunci itu, lalu melihat sosok mengerikan berwarna putih besar yang memegang papan— _"Kami hanya ingin pinjam sebentar_ " tertulis disana—disampingnya ada orang yang tak kalah mencurigakan dengan mata tertutup sebelah dengan _eyepatch._

"—tapi Kapten Katsura."

Gintoki menoleh kearah pintu yang bergeser, bersamaan dengan Kagura, Shinpachi, dan dua sosok lainnya yang entah mengapa tampak familier. "Hijikata _-kun_." ia bangkit berdiri, membatu, benar-benar senang melihat sosok pria yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat—saking senangnya ia kehilangan kata-kata untuk menyambutnya.

"Ooh! _Mayora_ disini!" Kagura mendengking antusias, memukul Gintoki layaknya ibu yang memukul anaknya yang lancang. "Ayolah, katakan sesuatu padanya _aru_ , dasar tidak berguna."

"Gintoki." Hijikata memanggilnya, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sangat lama saling kenal, dengan menggunakan namanya. "Bisa bicara sebentar?" ia menggesturkan kamar tidur pria bersurai perak keriting itu. Kagura segera bersiul nakal, Katsura memandang Gintoki dan Hijikata— _Iblis Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi_ yang _itu_ —dengan mulut terbuka lebar, dan wajah Shinpachi memerah mendengar undangan polos yang keluar dari mulut pria bersurai hitam itu dan mengetahui apa yang akan mereka lakukan disana—sayangnya pikiran anak puber masa kini sangat mesum, hei, Hijikata bilang ia ingin bicara, bukan melakukan sesuatu yang _iya-iya_ —kalau kalian menangkap maksudku.

"Sekarang, Hijikata _-kun_?"

"…lebih cepat lebih baik." lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Shinpachi yang tersenyum meyakinkan kearahnya—rupanya upaya pendekatan Shinpachi (paksaan dan sogokan Sougo) memiliki hasil yang baik, buktinya Hijikata mengangguk kearahnya.

Gintoki tersenyum "Baiklah, ayo." ia menarik tangan Hijikata kekamar yang sebelumnya ditunjuk.

(Mereka berusaha mengabaikan kata-kata Kagura _"Aah—anak muda! Jangan kebablasan bermainnya seperti kemarin!"_ dan Shinpachi yang menjerit pada Gintoki untuk memberinya _setidaknya_ uang belanja untuk keperluan mereka dan dilanjutkan dengan petisi lisan menuntut kenaikan gaji—karena tentu saja ia tidak dibayar untuk memberi makan tuan rumah dan tamunya seperti _terakhir kali_.)

Ketika pintu ditutup dan keduanya berada didalam, yang bertamu segera menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Gintoki.

"Maaf telah menghindarimu beberapa minggu ini." katanya. Gintoki perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya, bertemu pandang dengan Hijikata yang—matanya mulai berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Melihat ini hati Gintoki segera luluh dan segera memeluk Hijikata, serta membelainya pelan.

Gintoki melepaskan pelukannya, lalu ia berjalan ke jendela dan menggesernya supaya embusan angin malam masuk keruangan. Ia kembali menggulirkan pandangannya ke Hijikata, matanya menatap kosong rembulan diatas langit.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Hijikata—"

"…aku ingin memiliki kehidupan berkeluarga." ia meneguk saliva yang terkumpul dimulutnya sejak ia melangkah masuk keruangan ini, lalu tanpa ragu melangkah lebih dekat kearah pria bersurai perak yang memandangnya lekat, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. "Menurutmu aku bisa?"

Lagi, pria itu hanya memberikannya senyum dan membiarkan Hijikata memeluknya dengan malas-malasan. Sebuah imej dimana kehidupan domestik bahagianya dengan Hijikata dan juga Sadaharu, Kagura, Shinpachi terlintas sekali dua kali dalam pikirannya. "Mungkin… iya." balasnya, menghirup napas panjang dari area leher pria bersurai hitam itu.

Akhirnya Hijikata mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur dalam pelukan pria bersurai perak itu, dengan senyum kecil terlukis dibibirnya.

* * *

 **[** end. **]**

* * *

 **a/n:** im dead—not literally, sorry to disappoint you.

oke ini (mungkin) tulisan saya yang paling panjang dan paling ga jelas (tolong maklum karena saia manusia biasa yang hobi ngalong (mumpung libur—teehee /dor), jadi menulisnya sekitar jam 11 malem sampai jam 5, sisanya saia lanjutkan beberapa hari setelah saia sadar saia sudah menulis ini sampe lebih dari setengahnya) jadi kesalahan milik saia sepenuhnya.

mengenai judul—saya niatnya ngejudulin _ghost_ —karena kebetulan playlist lagi muter lagu-lagunya halsey ketika saia mulai nulis. tapi ketika saia ngelanjutin, lagu yang bermain adalah _over the love_ -nya _florence and the machine._

oke sip _scroll_ kebawah—kalo mau—masih ada lagi, dua tambahan karena _im lovin it._

* * *

.

 **Bonus#1.**

.

* * *

" _Seandainya aku punya anak?_ —Sougo, kau ngaco ya?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Hijikata yang dengan instan menjawab pertanyaan konyol Sougo. Gintoki yang berada tak jauh dari dua orang itu segera menghampiri keduanya karena ia tidak ingin pemuda itu mengganggu kekasihnya dengan ancaman-ancaman.

"Yo, tuan-tuan polisi." sapanya. Pria berseragam itu menoleh kearahnya sebentar sebelum kembali memfokuskan amarahnya ke tanah yang ia injak-injak dengan sebal. "Apa yang kalian bahas?"

"Ah, _Danna_." Sougo mengamati kedua orang yang lebih tua darinya secara bergantian. "Begini, kalau seandainya Hijikata _-san_ punya anak, kalian akan menamainya apa?"

"Enak saja aku!" bantah Hijikata dengan keras, mengharamkan kata _'Hijikata-san punya anak'_. Ia meraih pak rokoknya di saku celana dengan satu tangan, sebelum Gintoki meraih tangannya dan menghentikan gerakannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan sialan."

Pria itu tersenyum lembut—dan penuh makna. "Hijikata _-kun_ , kau tidak boleh merokok karena tidak baik untuk kesehatan." setelah mengambil pak rokok milik Hijikata—yang kemudian membentak dan memukul Gintoki, sebelum mengakhiri perlawanan itu dengan decihan sebal tidak terima—ia menjawab pertanyaan Sougo: "Mungkin akan kunamai _Ginko_ kalau perempuan, dan kalau laki-laki—"

"—Tamegoro."

Gintoki menoleh kearah Hijikata. "Eeh, aku mau bilang Shouyou."

"Tidak mau? Kalau begitu dengar-dengar _Kintama_ nama yang bagus." balasnya dengan risih, mendapat tatapan horror dari Gintoki. Namun setelah merasakan tatapan mata Sougo, ia tersadar atas kata-kata yang diucapkan barusan, dan kemudian kembali menghajar Gintoki—juga Sougo. "Bu-bukan berarti aku benar-benar ingin—" lalu menghentikan kalimat itu dipertengahan dan menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Maaf, tapi sudah terlambat, Hijikata _-san_." ucap Sougo santai ketika melihat Hijikata yang melesat pergi ke toilet terdekat dengan wajah yang memucat. "Selamat atas keberhasilanmu dan selamat siang, _Danna_." lanjutnya sebelum berjalan ogah-ogahan kearah Hijikata berlari.

Gintoki ditinggal sendirian disana, dengan sekotak rokok ditangan dan tanda tanya besar atas apa yang terjadi.

"Tunggu—keberhasilan apa?"

* * *

.

 **Bonus#2.**

.

* * *

Ia terbangun dengan suara parau kekasihnya yang berbincang dengan orang lain diujung telepon.

Tidak lama setelah sambungan komunikasi itu diakhiri, ia bisa merasakan Hijikata telah siap beranjak untuk kembali bekerja—dan pria bersurai perak itu tidak akan membiarkan Hijikata pergi begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata pun seperti sebelumnya. Dengan perjuangan panjang berkutat dengan selimut tebal, ia berhasil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hijikata.

Pria itu mengusap kepala Gintoki dengan lembut. "30 menit lagi—sebentar saja."

"…aku harus pergi—kali ini penting." balasnya, yang mencari kesana kemari atribut seragamnya yang hilang. "Sampai jumpa nanti malam." dan memberikan kecupan singkat di kening Gintoki—yang membuatnya sedikit senang. Sedikit. _Lebih senang lagi kalau Hijikata tidak pergi._

"Buu~" Gintoki hanya bisa membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal yang tadi malam digunakan Hijikata tidur, menghirup aroma kekasihnya yang masih tertinggal disana tanpa campuran wewangian lain—kecuali satu yang jujur membuatnya terusik, tapi ia tidak bertanya.

"Bekerjalah yang benar hari ini, sialan." lalu ia pergi, menutup pintu itu perlahan-lahan meskipun tahu penghuni ruangan itu sudah terjaga cukup lama. Gintoki menghela napas sebal—diam-diam merutuki pekerjaan Hijikata.

Pekerjaannya selalu memiliki cara untuk menginterupsi pagi mereka yang seharusnya dilalui dengan momen intim. Membuat Gintoki sejenak berpikir—karena kesal selalu dinomor duakan oleh Hijikata—akan lebih baik kalau Hijikata tidak dibagi sedikitpun kepada dunia ini.

…tapi… itu tindakan kriminal, Gintoki. berhenti berpikir seperti itu.

"… _kau makin gendut._ " gumam Gintoki, tidak kepada siapa-siapa setelah terdiam cukup lama—ditujukan pada Hijikata, sebenarnya. " _Dan baumu aneh—seharusnya kau mengurangi porsi mayonesmu dan berhenti merokok sementara waktu—hei, kau tahu, daripada itu, tinggalah disini supaya aku bisa mengawasi—aku ingin bilang, tinggalah bersam—_ "

Gintoki mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Haruskah kukatakan padanya seperti itu?"

* * *

Hijikata mengacak rambutnya—lagi-lagi _bad mood_. Ia meraih kotak rokok yang ia letakkan didalam saku seragamnya, sebelum melemparnya jauh-jauh dan menyumpahi apapun yang ia lihat.

Setelah agak tenang, ia bergumam dengan setengah menyesal, " _Jadi… aku diajak—diseret—bukan aku, tapi dokternya sih—oleh Sougo dan dokter itu memberikanku diagnosis… kalau aku… emm… ham_ —sialan aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan bagaimana pada si keriting perak sialan itu!"

(Pro-tip dalam menjalin hubungan: jangan main sembunyi-sembunyian rahasia—kalau ada sesuatu, ya bilang.)

* * *

.

selesai—beneran kok, suer deh.


End file.
